Ginrei Kuchiki
He is Byakuya Kuchiki's grandfather. Over 100 years ago, he was the captain of the 6th Division and the 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan until being succeeded by Byakuya in both positions. His lieutenant was his son, Sōjun Kuchiki.1 Appearance He has the appearance of an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu (銀白風花の紗, Silks of the Silverwhite Wildflower) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki Clan head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei.2 He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black tekkō that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. Personality Ginrei Kuchiki is the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki Clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Ginrei acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, and is noticeably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that power must be respected and mastered and that those incapable of knowing their own heart are not capable of mastery of their own power.3 Ginrei is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and can see the skill or potential in others and what they must do to attain that fullness of that potential.↵Ginrei strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He would sooner work within the confines of the system than engage in actions that would disrupt the balance of law, even if he believes that something is unjust or wrong.3 Powers & Abilities Shunpo Expert: As a former captain he is capable of using Shunpo with expert skill.4 Kidō Expert: As a former captain, Ginrei has capable skill in Kidō, being able to effectively use low-level Kidō without incantation.5 Keen Intellect: Ginrei is a very intelligent man. He is able to quickly determine the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. He can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter.5 Great Spiritual Energy: As a former head of a noble clan and captain, Ginrei has great spiritual energy. His energy and control over it is great enough to repel powerful hypnotic spells.5 His Reiatsu is green.5 Zanpakutō The name of Ginrei's Zanpakutō is unknown, but its appearance is greatly similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, with a rectangular guard and white hilt.5 Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Bleach Universe Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Super Centenarians Category:Captains Category:Sword Wielders Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Aliens Category:Soul Reapers Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Aristocrats Category:Souls Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Lord Category:B Class Category:Retired Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Warrior Category:Relatives Category:Ranks Category:Father Category:Characters who know techniques